Trigun and Chloe's Journey
by 4fireking
Summary: After an altered battle between Knives and Vash a new member on Vash's side joins him. Her name is Chloe and even though she's young she will fight alongside Vash to find Meryl and Milly (co-author PrincessChiChi99).


**Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun  
**

 **This story is written by PrincessChiChi99 and 4fireking really me. This is actually the third fanfiction we wrote and yet it is the first one I'm posting on fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

* * *

This is a tale of Vash and Knives fighting...

The tale is also about a male who shows Vash the Stampede he can be a legend. So far he was nothing but a man who preferred walking with his horse than riding on top of it.

Vash and Knives may be twins but sure different as night and day. Vash may have a sixty billion double dollar bounty on his head, but his brother had no regard for other people's lives. This was their source of conflict. Neither one could go on as they were.

Luckily Vash was not alone. It was thanks to his charming smile but not his lousy playboy personality.

The humanoid typhoon did have friends by his side. They'd help him against his brother. First he made sure his guns were loaded.

Knives looked at Vash uninterested. He's beaten him before and didn't think this time would be any different.

Vash fired the first shot.

"Dear brother, you're going to shoot again? Why must you be against me?" Knives dodged the bullet and now had his gun drawn.

Vash looked at him and he looked at him in the eyes.

"So tell me how this is going to play out, Vash. You insist on stopping me, don't you?"

Vash nodded his head.

"I don't know why you're so fond of these spiders. We're better than them, but I won't let you stand in my way."

Knives returned fire at his own brother making Vash have no choice but to shot at him as well.

They shot and countered each other like they usually do. Vash was grazed on his right shoulder from one shot fired. Vash hit the ground and shot Knives from down on the ground.

Both of them fell on the ground feeling the pain in their bodies.

"Come on, Vash! Just give up already. I don't want to kill you this time."

Vash didn't know what to do with what his brother was telling him. Knives got his gun ready for another attack. Knives wasn't able to shot fast enough as Vash rolled around as the bullet soared over his leg.

As Vash got into position again Knives was thinking of a counter attack. He was smarter than his brother when he put his mind on killing someone. He decided head games would work in his favor against Vash.

His brother instead of shooting back ran away from his enemy. Vash was slightly confused. He didn't really get what was happening. He followed Knives to try shooting him.

' _That's right, Vash. Follow me and see what happens.'_ Knives was dead set on taking his brother down once and for all.

Vash finally found he was running into a trap.

Knives stopped running when he realized Vash stopped chasing him. "What's wrong, Vash? Giving up?"

" No." Vash said. " I got something on how your trying to kill me."

"Alright. No more games. We're going to settle this once and for all."

Vash raised his gun as did Knives with his gun.

"Vash, you'll have to finish me this time or I'll just keep coming for you."

Vash cried a single tear from his eyes.

"Then join me, brother."

Vash fired right at the jugular of his brother. Knives was just able to get out of the way. Vash would fire at his jugular again to kill him. Vash nicked a shoulder this time as Knives wasn't fast enough to get out of the way.

Knives couldn't accept being hit by Vash. Knives retaliated by shooting a barrage of bullets at Vash. Vash dodged bullets like this before and could do the same thing over again.

He didn't count on his brother moving so fast and ending up directly behind him.

" Any last words Vash?"

"Yeah. I forgive you, brother." This threw Knives off.

He didn't know if he could execute Vash now.

"What are you talking about? You don't make sense!"

The brother moved his head to the right while looking at his brother.

"You know killing is wrong. I don't understand why after all this time you still don't get it."

Knives probably lacked empathy for any human he came across.

"Because they don't deserve to live! You've seen what they do!'

Vash remembered how humans were trying to kill him for his high bounty, sure.

"That doesn't give you the right to choose who lives or dies!"

Knives took pity on his brother for thinking choices had to be made about human life.

"Still think I'm wrong, brother. What good has it done you."

" A lot actually Knives." Vash could think of someone he was proud of who he was for.

"All its done is make you a target."

Vash didn't know how to talk to Knives anymore.

"Let's get to fighting."

Knives agreed with his brother on that. Vash pulled out his gun again. He took aim at Knives. He was certain he could make this shot count.

"You better make this shot count."

Vash fired one tear filled bullet at Knives. He succeeded in hitting him in the chest. Knives was bleeding from his mouth now.

"Oh, no! Knives!" Vash hadn't meant to hurt his brother to badly.

Vash leaned down to grab his brothers hand and hold it tight.

"You see what I mean, Vash? You and I should stick together because you feel bad now that you shot me. I would have left you on your own."

Vash couldn't escape his tears even though what his brother said was stupid.

"What are you crying about now? Your tears are useless, Vash."

" I'm crying because I don't want you to die Knives. I-I love you."

"Vash, don't start. Your sentimentality is a weakness. Be more like me." Even if Knives would never admit it, Vash's feelings were starting to get to him.

Vash tried at least acting like he would become like Knives.

"I could just leave you here to suffer then."

Vash knew Knives wouldn't get a chance to go anywhere.

"Knives stop being difficult. Just let me help you."

Knives couldn't argue because he was struggling just to continue breathing.

"We're family no matter what you say. I'm going to help you!"

Knives only family tried carrying his brother around.

"What are you doing, Vash? Where are you taking me?"

" I'm taking you to a nice bed where you can sleep."

"Fine. Do what you want." Knives had no more fight in him.

* * *

The wind and sun were powerful tools of making the weather a bad temperature. Too much sun could cause dry heat and the wind turning barely breezing.

The story of Vash and Knives was another story for later. Now was the story of a young orphan girl named Chloe. What can be said about Chloe?

She was rougher than a lot of the boys and she ate more vegetables than a lot of them. A true tomboy at heart. She liked how she was. The best thing she could do was look for something. What is it she's looking for? A bottle of whiskey was a curiosity of hers but like a kid whining to hold a gun she was just too young for one.

A bottle of whiskey? What did this girl know about liquor that would make her want some? She maybe just wanted the attention of people seeing a child drinking. Children often do what they think will get them noticed.

Suddenly, a wind blew tumbleweed away.

It was time for action. She took off to a place where she heard a body was found. A girl such as herself would be interested.

When she got there she saw a man who looked like a mummified corpse found in a tomb. Apparently he was found beneath the floorboards of a tavern covered in plastic wrapping. Chloe liked all kinds of stuff like that. She was not one to turn away.

She was however being told she wasn't allowed near the body by a man with a cap.

"What happened, sir?"

" Someone has been buried in the bar owners home for fifteen years."

"Fifteen years? And you're just now finding out?"

" There was a break in at the house and boards moved away so we looked for what they were looking for."

"Wow! That's really something!"

Chloe wondered when the killer was going to be found. She definitely was interested in what had happened here. She knew Vash the Stampede would get to there. That's exactly who she wanted to see.

She knew he would be able to help with the case. She just had to find out when Vash might be coming her way. If only she knew where the two woman who follow him around are. She thought of asking around to see if anyone could help her.

One man rudely walked away from her.

Vash the Stampede is a sensitive topic. Most people think he's nothing but trouble. Chloe was more interested in the way he fired a gun than him as a person. She was far more curious about weapons anyway. She heard them every night. Chloe wanted to get her hands on one.

" I have one key but where is the other?" She heard someone ask himself.

She turned around to see what this was about. It was a slimy person who was probably the murderer.

"Maybe I can help you find what you're looking for." Chloe didn't like this man but she'd keep her eye on him.

" No you can't. Just go away little girl."

"Why can't I at least try?"

He wondered that himself which is why he gave her permission to try. Chloe asked what the key he was looking for looked like.

" It looks like a tomato with a hand engraved on it."

"Any idea where it might be?"

He tried remembering by twitching his chin.

"Did you think maybe you lost it anywhere around here?"

He sweated a lot from his face thinking about where it might be. Chloe gave him an odd look. She didn't understand what was so important about this key.

" I think I left it around that place no one goes to because there are scorpions there."

"Scorpions? I'll go there and look around."

Was he hearing what this little girl was saying correctly.

"I'm not like most girls, mister. Scorpions don't bother me."

He smiled evilly learning the kid was just a kid who was signing her death to help a stranger. Chloe didn't know the danger she was putting herself into. At last she spotted a scorpion which meant she was on the right track.

"Are we getting closer, mister?"

He nodded his head. He couldn't believe how clueless the girl was, and Chloe seemed happy to be helping out. The scorpion snapped its pincers at her. She actually thought they were pretty cool.

She moved her fingers close to a pincer just to move it back before the pincer got her finger. The man looked at her like she was crazy. She clearly didn't realize how dangerous scorpions were.

She even jumped over the scorpion like the story of Jack jumping over the candlestick.

"Hey, kid! Stop playing around! Scorpion are not to be messed with."

He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the scorpion. Chloe watched in amazement wondering what he'd do. He shot at the scorpion right before Chloe's eyes.

"Why'd you do that? It wasn't going to hurt us."

" You can thank me later, just get what I asked you to get." He said.

"Ugh, fine! Just tell me where to go!'

" A few more steps ahead of where that scorpion was."

"Alright. I'm going. Let's just get there."

He put his gun in his holster.

"Listen, girl. If you're going to help, stop fooling around. This is serious business!"

" You look like your trying to make me laugh."

"What is wrong with you? Why would you think that?"

She kinda laughed at his question.

"That's what I mean. What's with you?"

She didn't know how to answer that.

"Just help me so you can go home."

She was starting to wonder what he was worried about.

"Tell me again where you last were, and maybe we'll get somewhere."

" I was near that building thinking before recklessly burying a key."

It was really hidden by the man who just died.

Well not just died but his corpse looked recently fresh.

"Did you bury it too deep that I can't use my hands to dig it up?"

" No...there's no way it's too deep so start digging."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. He was taking all the fun out of this.

She kept digging happy to be in the west where the ground never was hard because too much work was put in the sun to let frost come.

He watched her bewildered. This kid kept surprising him.


End file.
